The Real Reason Why Sakura Chose Sasuke Over Naruto For The Last Time!
by Tobee
Summary: If you reached Manga Chapter 700, read this OneShot to justify the Naruto Ending, SasuSaku NaruHina x Sakura's OOC hostility towards Naruto in the novels & The Last Movie. Complete One-Shot. Warning Deconstruction; Sakura-centric Naruto-centric Evil!Sasuke-centric travel-scene, Unrequited NaruSaku Implied noncon/rape/slave/bdsm (Just exaggerating! Rated T! Believe it! Dark fic)


Author Note: This One-Shot is the sequel to "**The Real Reason Behind Sasuke's Forehead Poke!" **which represents Manga Chapter 699. It only shows what happened behind Sasuke's Forehead Poke, so you're not missing much.

This story represents Chapter 700, so you can read this as a stand-alone fanfic. (I think Kishimoto is tired of writing Naruto, doesn't want anything to do with it anymore, thus everyone's happiness is _canon _so whatever underlying schemes people come up with aren't official. Still, the ending isn't logical, so I'll _make_ it logical. With this ^_^)

Thanks for reading.

* * *

春野サクラ

* * *

It was funny how she had to wear chakra suppression bracelets when she did _it_ with Sasuke.

And the seals too…

_'Chakra binding seals?' Naruto cocked his head, 'Whaddya need those for, Sakura-chan?'_

_'Shut up you idiot! It's none of your business!' she growled, punching his jaw. 'Aren't Uzumaki supposed to be good at fuuinjutsu?'_

_He rubbed his jaw, "Sakura…chan, that hurt." Naruto looked more than hurt, it was in his eyes. But just as quickly, he covered it up with a smile. "Sure, Saku-chan! I'll have them ready by tonight!" _

Sakura pulled up her shirt, seeing the seals on her body. She considered removing them, but thought better of it.

The war was over, what did she need her chakra strength for?

But, at the same time, she couldn't use her medical ninjutsu. But that was okay; she was allowed to skip her hospital shifts, being a venerated war hero and all, just like Naruto and Sasuke. She could retire, and settle down.

The Hokage would pay for her living expenses.

She didn't consider healing the bruises and broken bones and bleeding cuts, bite marks mostly, she sustained from sleeping with Sasuke.

He was dominant, and she liked the pain. It was an acquired-taste of hers.

She wondered where Sasuke acquired his biting-fetish…was it from Karin?

She felt her cheeks heat up at the crude thoughts.

* * *

春

* * *

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. He looked more scared and nervous than excited. "I was wondering…since the war is over and I'm the Hokage and the world is at peace…How do I put this..." Naruto flashed a charismatic grin. "Sorry I rejected you!"

"Eh?!" Sakura was caught off guard. "Why are you apologizing for that now?" _Could he be...?_

"'cos I never did, heh," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You were willing to go out with me so I'd stop chasing Sasuke." Naruto's look turned serious. "I didn't want that to be the reason we're together. I wanted it to be mutual, not out of...obligation." He looked into her eyes. "I hate people who lie to themselves."

Sakura felt exposed. _Does he know I'm together with Sasuke because I'm obligated? No, he can't. I made sure to keep our relationship a secret.  
_

His hand lowered to the back of his neck, fumbling with the collar of his Jounin vest. "Heh, sorry, I'm new at this," his cheeks reddened. "I've liked you from the start. But that was just the same as my 'like' for ramen. Aah, sorry about asking you out on dates, I liked your attention,"

Sakura bit her lip. "That's all in the past, Naruto," she waved a hand dismissal. "I didn't mind,"_ it built my confidence._ "Stop apologizing, idiot."

"But then I liked you more and more!" Naruto protested. "I never understood what I was really feeling! We were always together and we had to save Sasuke! And there was so much to do! Argh!" Naruto's face reddened, flustered. "I'm in love with you, Sakura."

Sakura stared, emerald eyes wide, lips parted open. Her face went through emotions of happiness and fear, anger and embarrassment, and a deep remorseful sadness.

Naruto noticed, and his hand dropped. "Sakura-chan...you oughta listen when a boy confesses to you." He flashed his charismatic grin.

_No, please, don't, Naruto.  
_

"It's okay, I want this to be mutual. Sasuke's back, that's why I waited this long. I want you to_ choose_ between us, 'cos you have a choice now, y'know." He crossed his hands defiantly. "No obligation at all!"

It was Naruto's own twisted way of kindness.

But it had the opposite effect.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I don't..." Sakura looked down, pink bangs covering her eyes. Her stomach hurt. Naruto, w_hy are you doing this to me? Can't you see that I can't?_

She looked back at him, deciding to act like a bitch. _At least this would be less painful for you_. She raised a fist, the cold empty lakes in her eyes transforming into a raging hellfire. "NO, you idiot! How many times have you asked? Can't you just give up on me already?! Grrh, Naruto you're so annoying!" She screeched.

"S-Sakura..." Naruto's eyes were teary. No doubt she was still in love with Sasuke... _I should have known._

During his journey with Sasuke, Sasuke showed Naruto the evil of the world. The starving civilians, the hunger, suffering, and hatred for shinobi, the taxes and resources lost to the War.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

"You say 'understanding' leads to peace," Sasuke said gleefully, "But can 'understanding' feed these hungry people?"

Naruto stood on shaky feet, his eyes taking in the sight of the run-down town with homes destroyed from the war, lingering pollution from shinobi ninjutsu, and the overall homelessness and malnutrition of dead-looking children and adults.

"P-Please…food…for papa…" A 4-year old begged, pulling at Naruto's pants.

"U-Uh! Got it!" Naruto dug through his pockets, finding the half eaten ration bar, the last of his food.

His eyebrows furrowed in shame, wishing he'd brought more food along.

Apparently guessing at his thoughts, Sasuke chuckled. "Even if you brought along all the food you own, it's impossible to feed everyone in this world. Impossible, Naruto." He cocked his head. "The depravation of food makes you envious to those who have it. What good would 'understanding' do for you when you'll die from starvation regardless?" Sasuke laughed.

The child snatched his ration bar and ran off, before tripping to the floor.

Naruto watched him, unable to move. He opened his mouth to retort, but Sasuke interrupted.

"And that's just one example which leads to hatred. There's many more. Let's face the truth; you haven't found the solution to world peace, usuratonkachi." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto looked at him, eyes wide.

"And you know something?" Sasuke walked towards him, placing his elbow to Naruto's shoulder, and whispering darkly to his ear. "_You never will_."

..

* * *

春

* * *

It was the single lesson Sasuke had attempted to drill into Naruto throughout their entire journey together.

_Sometimes you don't always get what you want, no matter what you do._

Sasuke had been talking about world peace at that time, and Naruto had dismissed it, telling the teme to give him some time, that he_ will_ find a solution. He was entrusted to do so by his father, Jiraiya-sensei, and even the Sage.

But right now…

"Can't you see I don't even_ like_ you, Naruto?! I'm in love with Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura yelled at him, "I'm waiting for him to come home! I'm pregnant with him, Naruto!"

She was suddenly breathing hard, exhausted, and anxious. The stress was getting to her, and what's worse, she could_ see_ Naruto's eyes widening, and his heart breaking. He looked about to have a panic attack, and Sakura resisted the urge to hug him, comfort him, tell him that she loved him and it was all lies. Tell him she wasn't pregnant with Sasuke-kun, that she hated the man. Maybe even beg him to save her from Sasuke.

Instead, she forced herself to look aside, convincing herself. _I can't be selfish anymore! I won't indulge myself, and if the only way I can protect Naruto is by hurting him, then so be it! A true shinobi protects peace from within the shadows. _

_I'm the reason Sasuke-kun won't start the 6__th__ Shinobi War to chase after his Revolution. Because our child is the Uchiha legacy, and Sasuke's clan pride prioritizes that over the Revolution he wanted. Sasuke-kun has made that clear to me. I can't back out now._** NO MATTER WHAT!**_  
_

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, turning away from him, making sure not to see Naruto die on the inside. "Please, Naruto, let it go," she said shakily. "Your love towards me isn't real; you were only interested in me because you were rivals with Sasuke-kun!"

This was her goodbye. Hopefully it would repulse Naruto from ever thinking highly of her again. Hopefully Hinata would comfort him. It was obvious Hinata had her sights set on Naruto from the start…In the best case scenario, Hinata would talk badly of Sakura and change his views on her…because Sakura didn't want Naruto to dwell on her rejection.

Naruto looked at her desperately, but all he saw was her back turned towards him. Engraved into the back of her red shirt was an Uchiha crest in place of the Haruno circle.

He wasn't sure if he was just imagining it.

He could be imagining lots of things. It felt like the muscles in his chest were tearing apart.

And that Uchiha symbol chose now to invoke the flashback of Sasuke's voice.

_Sometimes you don't always get what you want, no matter what you do._

He watched Sakura walk away, her figure shrinking and shrinking with distance; every step she was taking was a step she'd never take back.

And then Naruto realized something. It wasn't simply a rejection. He'd just lost a _friend_.

That was Sakura's farewell, and she wasn't coming back.

And it was this rejection that jaded Naruto. Sasuke was right. He did _everything_ he could, yet he couldn't win Sakura over. How could he win over the world for the sake of peace, when he failed to win over Sakura?

It was a question he'd asked before, when he chased Sasuke._ Could someone who failed to save a friend really become Hokage?_

This was Naruto's first taste of reality…and it left a permanent sour taste in his mouth that he couldn't nullify no matter how many sweets or ramen he ate.

It clashed against what he believed his entire life…That no matter what he did…if it was inevitable he would fail…he _would _fail.

Neji was right all along.

Funny how Sasuke was trying to tell him the same thing for more than two years, but it only took Sakura a few seconds to _show_ him.

When Naruto got home, he picked up a wooden chair, and threw it across the room. It shattered into a thousand splinters, taking down the wall.

His hand dropped to his side, and he notice he'd run out of tears. That was strange, he wasn't supposed to run out, he had Kurama's healing chakra…was he dead?

Yes.

Naruto was dead.

..

.

* * *

春

* * *

This wake-up call would later cause his detachment towards his son.

He married Hinata, became Konoha's Hokage, and had two beautiful kids, Himawari and Bolt.

Although, Bolt reminded him too much of his old self, it pissed him off. Naruto had long since _matured_ from his blind idealism.

They were like oil and water. When the boy defaced the Hokage Monument, Naruto smacked his head and chastised him. "Shinobi endure!" He told his son.

It was true.

Shinobi didn't try to change the status quo when it was impossible. Instead, _shinobi endured. _

…

* * *

春

* * *

Off in the distance, in a forest near Uzushiogakure's remains, Sasuke Uchiha closed his eyes, and smiled in self-satisfaction, enjoying his moment with the nature.

There was only one person in existence who could've gotten in the way of his noble plans for the future.

His one and only _equal_.

But it didn't take _much_ for his favorite number one, hyperactive, knuckle-headed ninja to _break_.

_SHANNARO!_

_Hm? _

_..._

_…Just my impression._

* * *

春

* * *

_Explanation:_  
_ This was Sasuke's plan all along, to trick Sakura into rejecting Naruto._  
_ So that Naruto won't get in Sasuke's way when he tries to destroy the world._


End file.
